


【贤旭】第四十五次日落

by Limonade_0506



Category: Super Junior, 贤旭
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limonade_0506/pseuds/Limonade_0506
Summary: *架空*纹身师×钢琴老师
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook
Kudos: 12





	【贤旭】第四十五次日落

**Author's Note:**

> 「人们因相互依靠而感到安心，又因安心而相互依靠。」

01．

挂在门上的风铃随着推开的门而发出清脆的声响。  
此刻曺圭贤正坐在电脑前，屏幕上的游戏即将进入尾声，他抬眼，分出了一丝注意力给那位客人，手指却依旧灵活地在键盘上跳跃着。  
游戏结束。  
曺圭贤转了转手腕起身，抬眼只见方才进门的人依旧站在玄关处，正凑在相框前认真欣赏着他的作品。  
那人穿着一件米黄色的卫衣，配上下身浅色的牛仔裤，让人莫名想到了春日里的迎春花。注意到了曺圭贤投去的目光，他转过头，二人视线相交。  
他走到曺圭贤面前，冲曺圭贤露出了一个礼貌的微笑。  
“你是曺圭贤先生？”  
“是想要纹身吗？”曺圭贤点了点头，问道。  
如果不是他那一头耀眼的金发，曺圭贤也许会怀疑面前的男人还是未成年。  
只见他摇了摇头，“不，我想请你帮忙改个纹身。”  
说着他转过身，掀起了自己的卫衣，曺圭贤的视线落在了他腰间左下方的纹身上，是一串简短的花体英文。  
「Yesung」

“纹身面积不大的话其实可以去医院洗掉。”他见过太多因为爱情一时冲昏了头脑，选择纹身作为纪念却又在分手后后悔而前来咨询洗纹身的客人。  
不过曺圭贤对别人的爱情故事并不感冒，本就是理性主义，因而他实在无法那些人口中的爱情至上。  
人本就是善变的动物，随着时间的流逝，谁又能确保日复一日地在无数次眼神相交时心动？  
“抹去了不代表不存在啊。”他叹了口气，放下衣角转回身看向曺圭贤。嗓音清亮听上去像是在撒娇 。“你帮我设计一个可以盖掉这个纹身的图案就好。”  
“你有什么想法吗？”曺圭贤请他入了座，并为他倒上了一杯水。  
只见他微微皱了皱眉，双手撑在身体两侧摇了摇头。  
“不如你设计个二维码给我纹上？既能遮掉原来的纹身，还能一扫就出现我的个人网站。听起来就很酷呢。”  
虽然知道对方是在开玩笑，但曺圭贤却难得地接下了对方抛来的话茬。“这年头做纹身师可真不容易，不仅得会设计，现在还要求学IT了？”  
对面的人爽朗地笑了起来，眉眼弯弯及眼中闪着的光让人很难挪开视线。  
“我的确没什么想法，那你呢？最近有什么作品吗？”  
曺圭贤转了转手里的笔。  
“我上周刚纹了只米奇和米妮，还是情侣纹身。”说着他拿出手机翻起了照片。“不过那是人家直接带着图来找我做的。”  
“上个月还有个大哥来找我，让我给他在后背纹个关公。”曺圭贤撑着下巴回忆道。  
“那跨度还挺大的。”他拿起桌上的水杯抿了一口。“那麻烦你帮我设计一个纹身吧。”  
曺圭贤点了点头，起身从柜台前抽出了一张顾客信息单递了过去。  
“设计和纹身是分开收费的。”

他从事纹身师这个行业已有五年，在圈内也算小有名气。曺圭贤的工作室坐落于深巷，并不好找。当年他只是看中了低廉的房租便签下了合同，但伴随着作品渐渐有了名气，推荐而来的客人也逐渐多了起来。友人们都建议他换个更大的工作室，但曺圭贤却觉得深巷中的工作室反而给人增添了一丝神秘感，他在年初重新给工作室装修了一番，便也就这么安定了下来。  
从曺圭贤的角度看去，对面低头填写信息单的人此刻就像是被叫去办公室的叛逆高中生，金色的头发在昏暗的灯光下显得格外张扬。  
接过对方填完的信息单，曺圭贤看着年龄栏里的数字，再次抬头看向了坐在面前的人。  
“你是87年的？”  
“怎么了吗？”那人疑惑地眨了眨眼。  
“没什么。”意识到了自己的失礼，曺圭贤将视线移回到了信息单上。“还以为你是刚升学的大学生呢。”  
那人嘟了嘟嘴。“很多人都这么说呢。”  
竟然比自己还大一岁。  
曺圭贤记下了这位客人的名字：金厉旭。

“关于设计的话，需要先交一下押金。”  
曺圭贤熟练地开起了发票。  
“价格的话，是这个——”说着，曺圭贤举起了计算器。  
金厉旭看着计算器显示屏上一长串的0愣了愣，随后有些尴尬地低下了头。  
“我现在身上没那么多钱。”他拿起了放在沙发上的背包，拉开拉链，在包里翻找了一会儿，拿出来了一个盒子递到了曺圭贤面前。“拿这个做抵押可以吗。”  
曺圭贤接过盒子，低头打开一看，只见盒中躺着一块手表。尽管对钟表并无研究，但表盘上ROLEX的标志以及精致的设计都在向他昭示着这块表价值不菲。  
“这块表的价格，我估计都能给你做个通体了。”  
金厉旭拉上背包。“那就把它先抵押给你啦。”  
曺圭贤低头看了看那块表，他还是第一次遇上这样的预付款方式。  
他刚想开口，金厉旭却已经背上了背包。  
“你设计好图案联系我就行，我们再约时间。”  
风铃再次因为被拉开的门而响起，门被合上时带起的风拂过了莫名开始躁动的心。

02.

瓶盖被起开时冒出的清脆声响配上杯中冰块的碰撞声冲刷走了一天所积累下的疲惫。冰爽的啤酒滑过喉咙，曺圭贤放下酒杯，杯壁上冒出的水珠沁湿了他的掌心。  
“我最近新进了一批酒。”沈昌珉晃了晃酒杯。“有空来品品？”  
“我说最近怎么老是见不到你的人影。”二人碰了碰酒杯。  
银色的霓虹光点洒落在桌上，透过杯中的啤酒，折射出一层金色的倒影。  
“这次重新谈了两家新酒庄。我又不像某位自由艺术家，天天那么悠闲。”沈昌珉反击道。  
“你那几瓶酒，都抵我好几单了。”曺圭贤瞥了他一眼，给自己倒上了酒。  
一束追光忽然亮起，落在了不远处的舞台上，但却无人注意，人们三三两两聚在一起，谈论着各自的话题，直到钢琴声响起，今晚的驻唱身着一席红色长裙缓缓从幕后走了出来，大家才将视线转向了舞台。  
驻唱略带沙哑的嗓音配上缓缓流淌出的琴音，为黑夜增添了一丝浪漫。  
曺圭贤随着众人的视线望去，却在见到钢琴师那一头金发时愣了神。  
“怎么了？”沈昌珉看了眼舞台问道。  
“那个钢琴师。”他撑着下巴，看着舞台边全神贯注弹奏着钢琴的人。“下午才刚来过我工作室。”  
“这样啊。”沈昌珉不以为然。“看来曺老师现在的人脉越来越广了。”  
这家清吧曺圭贤和朋友常来，一些常驻的驻唱歌手他早已眼熟。

金厉旭的出现让他有些意外。

那人换上了一套白色西装，腰杆笔挺地坐在钢琴前，配上那他的头金发，在灯光下宛如被镀上了圣光的天使。然而四周人声嘈杂，空气中弥漫着的香水味夹杂着酒杯的碰撞声，似乎在昭示着神明最终选择了堕落。  
金厉旭的手指在黑白交错的琴键上翻飞跳跃，轻快的琴音从指间流淌而出，曺圭贤的视线再也无法从舞台上挪开。  
沈昌珉伸手在他眼前晃了晃。  
“把你的眼神收一收。”他忍不住打趣道。  
杯中的啤酒冒着气泡，冰块在燥热的环境下逐渐融化。  
曺圭贤的手指跟着节奏在桌上敲了敲。“我这是抱着欣赏的态度。”  
“行行行。”沈昌珉摆摆手，看了眼放在一旁的手机。“时间也不早了，我明天早上还个会。”  
“哪有你这样约了人出来喝酒自己先走的？”曺圭贤故作不满地环起了手臂，却还是在沈昌珉起身时捏了捏对方的手臂。“知道你忙，自己也多注意点身体。”  
“知道啦。”沈昌珉拍了拍他的肩。“今晚我请，你慢慢喝。”  
曺圭贤重新为自己点了杯清酒，独自坐在卡座内刷了会手机，直到舞台上的驻唱演唱结束退回到了幕后，他才慢悠悠地起身走了出去。

尽管已是凌晨，但首尔的夜晚才刚开始。曺圭贤只是站在路边吹了会儿风，便已经有不下三位女性来向他寻问要不要一起去喝酒。  
他一一礼貌地拒绝，装成一副在等朋友的样子。  
但他的确在等人。  
又过了一会儿，只见金厉旭换回了下午见他时的那套装扮，拖着一个巨大的行李箱从酒吧的侧门走了出来。  
曺圭贤绕到一旁，故意放轻了脚步，跟在金厉旭的身后轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，那人像是只受了惊的兔子，猛地转过头，向后退了好几部。  
“曺圭贤？”金厉旭捏着手机，因为惊吓提高了分贝。  
“我吓到你了？”  
“大晚上身后突然有人拍你，你怕不怕。”金厉旭缓了口气。“你是出来喝酒吗？”  
曺圭贤指了指身后的酒吧。“我刚和朋友喝完。”  
金厉旭了然。“这样啊，我琴弹得还不错吧？”  
“我可是看完了演出才走的。”曺圭贤看向了金厉旭身旁的箱子。“你这是……？”  
金厉旭理了理被风吹乱的刘海。“我打算去吃个夜宵。”  
“带着这个箱子？”曺圭贤挑了挑眉。  
金厉旭低头玩起了行李箱的拉杆。  
“嗯，因为现在还没找到住的地方，所以需要找个快餐店休息一会儿。”  
他的声音很轻，夏风裹挟走了那些语气中的无奈。不等曺圭贤开口，他笑着抬起了头。“那我先走啦！”  
没想到对方伸手拉住了他的行李箱。  
曺圭贤很少会有一时冲动的时候，当手不受控制地伸出时他便已经意识到了自己的不对劲。可他还是在金厉旭惊讶的眼神中开口道：“先来我家休息一个晚上吧。”  
金厉旭怔在原地，但曺圭贤并没有给他拒绝的机会，直接拉过了他的行李箱。  
“走吧，我车停的不远。”  
“等，等一下。”金厉旭想伸手拉回箱子。“我们今天才第一次见。”  
“确切地说是昨天。”曺圭贤把箱子拉到了一旁。“第一次见怎么了？你还不是把那块价格昂贵的手表抵押给了我？我可在网上查过价格了，这块表都可以供我一年的房租了。”  
金厉旭沉默几秒。“那就麻烦你了。”  
曺圭贤笑着拉起行李箱继续往前走去，金厉旭跟在他的身后。路灯将人影拉长，在夏夜中宛如被抛弃的灵魂，在喧嚣的闹市中显得格格不入。

03.

他们一同回到家时，时间早已过了凌晨三点。他带着金厉旭推开了书房的门，由于时常会和朋友在家中聚餐，他留心为醉酒的朋友在家准备了一张沙发床。  
将床铺抽出，他只是回房取个床单的功夫，金厉旭便已经趴在床上睡了过去。  
也不知道刚刚到底是谁那么警惕。  
曺圭贤有些无奈地将床单放到了一旁，看着金厉旭眼下的乌青，他不忍心将人叫醒，便小心翼翼地替他盖上了毯子。

金厉旭盯着房间内陌生的摆设愣了好一会儿，才逐渐反应过来昨晚自己就这样迷迷糊糊跟着曺圭贤回了家。  
他掀开毯子坐起身，拿起放在一旁的手机看了眼时间，自己竟一觉睡到了大下午。连续几日的四处奔波和倒不过来的时差让他觉得疲惫不堪，却又沉醉于这种忙碌所带来的麻痹感。  
金厉旭走出房间，他巨大的行李箱被曺圭贤放在了客厅角落。入眼的是茶几上放着的钥匙与便签，以及陈列架上那一排排收集的手办，还有放在沙发上的小企鹅抱枕。  
“冰箱里有做好的炒年糕，可以直接热来吃。这是我家的备用钥匙，有事可以联系我。”  
便签下方是曺圭贤留下的电话号码。  
金厉旭打开行李箱，取出了一些日常生活用品，翻动衣物时，他的手指从放在下方的的书本封皮上划过，金厉旭想了想，还是把那本书从行李箱内取了出来。

曺圭贤送走前来咨询的客人后，才发现有一条陌生号码发来的未读短信。  
“晚上你会回来吃晚饭吗？不介意的话让我来负责晚饭吧^ ^——金厉旭”  
看着句末的颜文字，曺圭贤忍不住跟着一起扬起了嘴角。  
回到家时，厨房飘出的香味勾起了人的食欲，曺圭贤换下鞋，走进客厅就见金厉旭正端着菜走了出来。  
“你回来啦！”金厉旭换上了一套蓝色的居家服，细碎的刘海垂在额前，看上去格外乖巧。让曺圭贤产生了一种似乎捡了个田螺姑娘回家的错觉。  
他洗完手坐到餐桌前，金厉旭已经给他摆好了碗筷。  
曺圭贤的视线在金厉旭纤细的手腕上停留了几秒，看着金厉旭欲言又止地样子，只觉有趣。  
“那个……谢谢你。”金厉旭低头数着米粒，缓缓开口道。“我会尽快找到房子搬出去的。”  
“不急。”曺圭贤夹起了一块酱排骨放进了碗里。“你让我设计的图案还没设计好呢，住一起也方便沟通，你有什么想法或者对之后图案的修改都可以直接提出来。”  
“那房租……”  
“没事，你那块表还在我那儿呢。”曺圭贤直接打断了他的话。“这排骨炖得好好吃啊。”他夸奖道。  
“我对我的厨艺还是很有信心的。”金厉旭跟着转移了话题。“以前在国外的时候，因为总想吃韩餐，所以就喜欢自己一个人在厨房捣鼓。”  
“那你现在是属于彻底回国了？”  
“嗯。”金厉旭点了点头。“其实我才回国没几天呢。”  
曺圭贤想到昨晚金厉旭险些流落街头的场景，实在无法把他和那些归国人士划分到一起。  
但金厉旭既然不打算多说，他也并不会去问。  
饭后，曺圭贤主动收拾起了碗筷。  
“你做了这么一桌子菜，总该让我来洗碗了吧。”说着，他把金厉旭推出了厨房。

洗完碗出来，曺圭贤擦了擦手上的水珠，就见金厉旭换上了衣服，背上背包，一副打算要出门的样子。  
“这个点出去？”  
“我昨天和那家酒吧的老板谈好啦，每天晚上都要过去演奏呢。”金厉旭弯下腰，换上了鞋。“你放心，我回来的时候一定不会弄出太大动静的。”  
他一手拉着门把手，一边转过头对着曺圭贤保证道。  
“那你注意安全。”  
曺圭贤斜靠在墙边，看着金厉旭合上了门。

04.

金厉旭作为室友而言几乎是完美的，每日都会在家准备好晚餐，收拾完之后才会出门去上班，并且每次都是安安静静的在凌晨回到家，从未打扰过曺圭贤休息。  
曺圭贤盯着画了一半的草稿，有些烦躁地把笔扔到了一旁。设计师最怕听到的就是“随便”二字，金厉旭没有留下任何要求及想法，曺圭贤曾试探地问过几次，但得到的回答无非是“按你的想法画就好。”“你觉得我适合什么呢？”

金厉旭喜欢长颈鹿。  
他甚至将他最喜欢的那个长颈鹿抱枕长途跋涉地从法国带了回来。  
这个抱枕几乎占据了他半个行李箱的空间。  
而现在那只长颈鹿被金厉旭放在了小企鹅抱枕身边。曺圭贤一进门就能看到沙发上那个冒出来的黄色脑袋。  
干脆给他纹个长颈鹿算了。  
曺圭贤伸了个懒腰，没有灵感的时候干脆就在原地休息一会儿。因此他决定提前下班回家。  
回家的路上，曺圭贤路过繁华的商业街，见到一家甜品店前开始排起了队。他走到橱窗前，看着里面摆放着的一块块精致甜美的蛋糕，让他莫名想起了那个明明比自己大了半年，撒起娇来却手到擒来的人。  
他应该会喜欢吧？尽管还在犹豫，但身体却已经诚实地排起了队。

他拎着蛋糕回到家，没有想象中跑来迎接自己的人。曺圭贤走进客厅一看，只见金厉旭缩在沙发角落，脑袋靠在长颈鹿抱枕上，似乎已经进入了梦乡。  
他竟然将头发染回了黑色，这样看上去更像是乖巧的高中生。  
曺圭贤轻手轻脚地将蛋糕放入了冰箱，公寓里的中央空调正尽职尽责地工作着，他怕金厉旭着凉，便回房间取出了毯子。  
走到沙发旁，刚想给人把毯子盖上，曺圭贤的视线却落在了金厉旭放在身旁的书籍上。  
大概是看了一半有了困意，金厉旭也就把书随手扔到了一旁。  
将毯子盖上，曺圭贤将书拿起。  
一张拍立得照片从书中滑落到了地上，曺圭贤蹲下身将照片捡起。  
他无意窥探金厉旭的过去，但照片上一头金发穿着欧式复古西装的金厉旭实在太过耀眼，他手握香槟杯，身旁站着另一位青年，一手搭在他的肩头，这大概是一张被抓拍下来的照片，尽管没有对上焦，但还是抓到了二人对视的瞬间。  
他想，这大概就是金厉旭纹身的意义。  
曺圭贤将照片放回夹页内，尽管是法语原版书刊，但曺圭贤凭着封面及插画还是认出了这本书——《小王子》。  
大概是经常被人翻阅的缘故，书角有些翻了黄，微微翘起。曺圭贤将书放到了茶几上，窗外夕阳染红了半边天空，他蹲下身，犹豫着要不要将眼前的人叫醒。  
但似乎是坐着睡的姿势并不舒服，金厉旭细密的睫毛微微颤了颤，睁开了眼。  
曺圭贤对上了他还未对上焦的视线，还未等他开口，金厉旭却忽然伸出了手，像是已经习惯了的下意识动作，向他讨要一个拥抱。

没有人会拒绝送上门来的猎物。

曺圭贤把人搂进了怀里。  
“回来了啊。”金厉旭将下巴架在他的肩膀上，许是刚睡醒，夹杂着鼻音的问句像是在撒娇。  
“嗯。”曺圭贤拍了拍他的手背。“醒醒，起来准备吃晚饭了。”  
金厉旭从他的怀里挣了出来，他揉了揉眼睛，又看了眼窗外的夕阳。  
“原来不是梦啊。”他自言自语道。  
“你以为你抱的是谁？”曺圭贤心里闪过一丝不悦，嘴上却还是同他开着玩笑。  
“还好现在是夏天。”金厉旭望着窗外，没有回答他的问题。  
“嗯？”曺圭贤顺着他的视线看去，夕阳的余辉与云朵相交织，形成了一副壮阔的泼墨水彩画。  
“如果是冬天的话，现在天早就黑了吧。”金厉旭起身伸了个懒腰。“以前一个人在家的时候，明明只是想休息一会儿，却一觉睡到了天黑。睁开眼的时候，总会觉得世界似乎只剩下自己一个人。”  
所以才会习惯性伸出手去追寻热源吗？曺圭贤收回视线，开口道：“我给你带了蛋糕回来。”  
“哇！真的吗？”金厉旭一路“哒哒哒”地跑向厨房，熟练打开冰箱门。“谢谢你！圭圭你真是太好啦！”  
自从知道自己比他小一岁后，金厉旭便给他起了个昵称，还总是喜欢挂在嘴边。  
他挑了一块芝士抹茶蛋糕和一块巧克力爆浆蛋糕，金但厉旭将两块蛋糕放在了一个盘子上。  
“分着吃嘛，这样两种味道都可以尝到。”  
本来就都是买给你的，曺圭贤接过对方递来的叉子。  
“怎么把头发染黑了？”看着对面因为蛋糕而高兴地眯起了眼的人，曺圭贤问道。  
“你不说我都忘了！”金厉旭忽然坐直了身体。“我有个好消息要告诉你！”  
曺圭贤放下叉子，一副洗耳恭听的样子。  
“我找到工作啦！”金厉旭为自己拍了拍手。“是钢琴老师哦！”  
“那我这个蛋糕今天买得正是时候？”曺圭贤笑着叉起了一块抹茶蛋糕送进了嘴里。“要喝点酒庆祝一下吗？”  
金厉旭摇了摇头。“等会还要去演奏呢。”  
“你这样，别人会误以为酒吧招了童工。”  
金厉旭嘟了嘟嘴，嘴角残留着一块巧克力碎末。“我也不想染黑的，但培训机构那边说作为教师，仪容仪表是非常重要的，毕竟学生都是小朋友嘛。”  
明明是在抱怨，上扬的语调到了曺圭贤这儿就变成了撒娇。  
“我也想要小金老师给我上课。”他举起了手，替金厉旭擦掉了嘴角旁黏着的巧克力。

金厉旭低下头，他希望曺圭贤没有发现他眼神中的慌乱，从方才下意识的拥抱开始，金厉旭便已觉自己越了界。  
他在睡梦中无限重复着那一段让他最难以忘怀的时光，以至于醒来时还是会下意识去寻找对方的身影，直到坠入一个陌生的怀抱。  
明明用的是同一款洗发水和沐浴露，但曺圭贤身上的味道却莫名让他安心，就连后知后觉涌上来的痛都被蛋糕的甜味给冲散了。  
天终于还是暗了下来。  
金厉旭换了套衣服，像往常一样同曺圭贤打了个招呼，便出了门。  
他还是无法想象，那天独自看了四十四次日落的小王子，究竟是什么样的心情。

05.

金厉旭回到家时，客厅的灯罕见地还亮着。曺圭贤拿着手稿从房间内走了出来。  
“累了吧？”他随手将稿子往餐桌上一扔，走进厨房给金厉旭倒了杯水。  
“这是？”金厉旭看着放在桌上的画稿，疑惑地问道。  
“给你设计的图案。”曺圭贤伸了个懒腰。“你看看。”  
金厉旭盯着画稿中孤独地坐在B612星球上小王子的背影，咬了咬下唇。“为什么是小王子呢？”他问。  
“我看到了你放在茶几上的书，想着你大概很喜欢这个故事吧。”曺圭贤看向金厉旭，染回黑发后的金厉旭似乎变得更触手可及了一些。“这里。”他用手指了指那颗星球。“正好可以遮住你原来的纹身。”  
“你知道吗。”金厉旭揉了揉眼睛。“大概已经是十二年前的事了吧，我们大学开放日的时候，我们专业就选择了表演音乐剧《小王子》。那时候大家都说我是最适合扮演小王子的人，因为……身高。”金厉旭起身，走到客厅，从茶几上拿起了那本书。“还有嗓音。”  
他捧着书，站在灯下，细密的睫毛在眼下打出了一圈阴影。“他也这么说，于是我买来了原版，想努力向着小王子靠近。”  
“演出一定很成功吧。”曺圭贤说道。  
“嗯。”金厉旭翻开了书，走到曺圭贤身边。“但我后来才发现，原来我不是小王子，我是那只狐狸。”他指了指插画上望着麦田的狐狸。  
“玫瑰之所以被爱，是因为它本身就是玫瑰罢了。满天繁星之所以美丽，也都是因为那一朵看不见的玫瑰。狐狸告诉了小王子‘驯服’的含义，但对于小王子而已，它只是爱的教育者，而并不是爱情本身。”  
他看着曺圭贤眼中自己的身影，忽然笑了起来。“所以呢，我觉得，不如把小王子改成望着日落的狐狸吧。”  
他指了指画稿上小王子的背影。  
“我困了，晚安，圭圭。”金厉旭拿着书向书房走去。  
“没关系的。”曺圭贤握住了他的手腕。  
金厉旭低下头，看着曺圭贤的手，对方掌心的温度顺着皮肤一寸寸浸入血液。“不管你是小王子，还是狐狸，驯服总是需要冒着掉眼泪的风险。所以……”  
“没关系的。”他看着金厉旭的眼睛说道。“既然你更喜欢狐狸，那我早上起来重新给你画一张。”  
金厉旭拍了拍曺圭贤的手，示意对方松手。曺圭贤乖乖地收回了手，打算收起桌上的画稿，然而金厉旭却忽然凑上前，抚上了他的脸颊，指尖在他的眼角下停留。  
“圭圭是个温柔的人啊。”金厉旭的指尖从他的泪痣上划过。“谢谢你。”

定下画稿后，曺圭贤很快和金厉旭约下了割线时间。  
“就这周五吧。”金厉旭给曺圭贤看了看自己的课表。“正好下午没课呢。”  
“那你晚上还要去表演吗？”曺圭贤问道。  
“嗯？不可以吗？”  
“这次纹身的面积虽然不算太大，但我还是建议你那两天能好好休息，保持体力。”曺圭贤一脸严肃地建议道。  
“那……好吧。”金厉旭嘟起了嘴。“我请个假。”  
“你也不是第一次纹身了，应该知道注意事项吧？在伤口彻底愈合之前禁辛辣食物和酒精。”  
“知道啦知道啦。”金厉旭将手中的饼干塞进了曺圭贤嘴里。他伸手摸了摸自己的腰侧。“不过我还是有点怕疼呢。”  
“我已经给你准备好了恢复软膏，到时候记得每天都涂。”曺圭贤嚼着饼干，还不忘叮嘱道。  
但想到他即将亲手替金厉旭抹去过去的痕迹，内心却又开始莫名兴奋起来。

06.

直到坐在工作室里，看着曺圭贤开始准备起工具的时候，金厉旭才开始慢慢紧张起来。  
他还记得第一次纹身时，针头扎入皮肤时那种刺痛感，而后腰又是较为敏感的地方，因此疼痛似乎被加倍放大了。  
曺圭贤戴上口罩，看着坐在一旁有些手足无措的金厉旭。“怎么现在开始紧张起来了？”  
“我都说了我怕痛。”金厉旭的手心开始冒汗。  
曺圭贤指了指一旁的床铺。“因为你原本的纹身位置比较靠下，用来遮盖的新纹身图案会有一半延伸到臀部，所以你等会需要把裤子脱了。”  
看着金厉旭欲言又止的样子，曺圭贤补充道：“没事，我等会拿毯子给你盖上。”  
曺圭贤准备就绪后，示意金厉旭趴上了床。  
金厉旭将T恤卷起，露出了后腰。  
“裤子是要我帮你脱吗？”曺圭贤把椅子拉到了床边。  
“那你先把毯子给我……”金厉旭把脸埋在臂弯内，声音闷闷的。  
曺圭贤将毯子递了过去，看着金厉旭像只破茧而出的蚕宝宝似的扭来扭去脱下了裤子。  
“我先做一下转印，你找个舒服的姿势趴好后就不要再动了。”  
金厉旭听话地点了点头。  
曺圭贤将毯子微微向下拉了拉，他拿着棉签，沾上药油开始在需要纹身的部位涂抹了起来。  
冰凉的药油让毫无准备的金厉旭忍不住打了个寒颤。  
将图案转印完毕后，曺圭贤戴上手套，拿起了纹身机。“我要开始了，准备好了吗？”  
这种半个臀部都暴露在外的感觉实在是过于羞耻，金厉旭的耳廓不自觉地泛起了红，他小声的“嗯”了声当做回应。  
细密地痛感一点点蔓延至四肢百骸，他攥紧了拳头，试图分散自己的注意力，但痛感却像巨浪般一层层涌来，逐渐将他淹没。  
曺圭贤低着头全神贯注地割着线，他不希望这幅作品会出现任何瑕疵。安静的工作室内只能听到规律的呼吸声及因疼痛而发出的轻喘声。  
明明工作室内环境舒适，但金厉旭却出了一身薄汗，每扎进一针，他都能感到自己的太阳穴因疼痛而“突突”跳动，这种似酷刑般的感受让他逐渐失去了对时间的概念，只觉每一分每一秒都像是过了一个世纪那么漫长。  
“好了。”曺圭贤放下了纹身机，抽过纸巾替金厉旭擦了擦因刚割完线而有些微微红肿的皮肤。  
金厉旭像一条失去了梦想的咸鱼，直挺挺地瘫在床上，一动不动。“终于好了吗……”  
“哪有，这才刚割完线，等你缓一下，我们再上色。”曺圭贤摘下口罩，走到饮水机旁倒上了一杯水。  
“你还不如一鼓作气弄完算了。”金厉旭小幅度地晃了晃自己已经有些发麻的小腿。  
曺圭贤咬着水杯，看着水面晃出的一层层涟漪，深吸了口气。  
虽然他知道那是金厉旭因为疼痛而发出的声音，但如果再不叫停，他怕他自己会有些不该有的反应。  
他走到床边，拍了拍金厉旭的肩膀，趁着那人抬头的瞬间将巧克力豆塞进了那人嘴中。“含着，保持体力。”  
金厉旭眼角微微发红，生理性疼痛让他的眼睛蒙上了一层水雾。他含着糖，乖乖地趴了下去。  
微微抬起的上目线不知是对方有意还是无意，这让曺圭贤忍不住想要爆粗。  
他换上了排针，在平息了自己的心情后，再次进入了工作状态。  
上色时的疼痛感比割线时更上了一个层次，金厉旭下意识地想将自己蜷缩起来，但却又得忍着保持不动。  
“真的……好痛啊。”他忍不住叫了出来。“嗯……”  
曺圭贤努力逼着自己去集中注意力，看着那排花体英文字母被一点一点覆盖，他的内心升上了一股异样的满足感。  
同时，曺圭贤也不得不直面自己的欲望。  
他竟然因为金厉旭的喘息而起了反应。  
将颜色注入最后一寸皮肤内，曺圭贤放下了纹身机，摘下了手套抹了把自己额头上的汗。  
工作室的空调制冷系统也太差了。  
他起身拿过药膏，抹在了纹身处，并贴心地裹上了保鲜膜以防药膏蹭到衣物。  
“你先慢慢适应一下，我去一下洗手间。”曺圭贤见金厉旭翻身坐了起来，便立刻转身打算离开。  
金厉旭却直接赤脚从床上跳了下来，他裹着曺圭贤给他的毯子，还没来得及穿上裤子。  
“圭圭。”他开口叫住了曺圭贤。“我来帮你吧。”  
曺圭贤一瞬间怔在了原地，以理性主义而自豪的男人此刻也会有大脑宕机的时候。  
但金厉旭已经走到了他的面前，伸手抚上了他的挺立。  
“你硬了。”

07．

“其实我的技术还不错。”说着，金厉旭缓缓拉下了他的裤链。“要试试吗？”  
金厉旭的手指隔着内裤一点点地勾勒起曺圭贤的挺立，听着曺圭贤加重了的呼吸声，干脆蹲下了身。  
曺圭贤舔了舔干燥的上唇，他喜欢对方的主动。于是曺圭贤干脆环起了手臂，心安理得地享受起了金厉旭的服务。“刚刚给你纹身一个花了四个小时，做得好的话，我可以考虑给你打个九折。”  
金厉旭解开了他的皮带，那双曾在琴键上跳跃的双手先如今握上了曺圭贤的分身。许是弹钢琴的缘故，他的指尖带着薄薄的茧，沿着阴茎上的经络抚过时，触感奇妙。  
曺圭贤低下头，看着那双骨节分明的手正撸动着自己的阴茎，他有些出神地想起了那天夜晚，在酒吧遇见金厉旭弹琴时的样子。  
是选择堕落的天使。  
借着前端分泌出的腺液，金厉旭用拇指缓缓蹭过阴茎顶端的冠状沟，感受着手中的炙热似乎更精神了一些，便像是恶作剧得逞的小恶魔，抬头去观察曺圭贤的表情。  
那人却只是挑了挑眉，这让金厉旭感到受到了挑衅。  
指间满是对方的体液，金厉旭一手加快了撸动的速度，一手不忘去挑逗底部的囊袋。  
曺圭贤轻哼了一声，像是得到了信号，金厉旭加重了手上的力度。  
看着手上白稠的精液，金厉旭转了转有些发酸的手腕，曺圭贤拉上拉链系上皮带，将跪坐在地上的人拉了起来，并给他递上了纸巾。  
“洗手间就在旁边。”曺圭贤的视线再次落在了那人纤细的手腕上。  
“喔。”金厉旭随手拿纸巾擦了擦，裹着毯子拿上自己的裤子小步小步地挪了出去。  
金厉旭穿上裤子，洗完手回来后，就见曺圭贤正坐在前台按着计算器。  
“还满意吗？能不能打折呀？”他趴到桌前问道。  
曺圭贤抬眼去看他，那人笑得一脸纯真，语气仿佛是在寻问今天的晚饭做得好不好吃。“已经给你把折扣算进去了。”曺圭贤打出了发票。“你看你想什么时候付吧。”  
金厉旭接过发票，看都没看就塞进了口袋里。他继续问道：“你给别人纹身的时候也会这样吗？”  
曺圭贤无语地站起身，借着身高优势将金厉旭笼罩在自己的阴影下。“那这钱可真是太难赚了。”

二人一同回到了家，金厉旭虽然晚上请了假，但由于刚纹完身，他实在是没有多余的精力来准备晚饭。  
于是二人便合计着叫了外卖。  
吃饱喝足，曺圭贤见金厉旭打算去洗澡，再次叮嘱道：“淋浴的时候清水冲洗就好，别用沐浴露。”  
“我知道啦。”金厉旭抱着睡衣和浴巾走进了浴室。  
他脱下衣服，侧过身，看着镜中的自己，缓缓扯下了裹在腰间的保鲜膜，腰后侧方的星球及那只狐狸完美地遮盖住了曾经的痕迹。  
金厉旭闭上眼，深吸了口气，就这样吧。  
他打开了花洒，水流似乎将那些回忆一同冲进了阴暗的下水道。

08.

曺圭贤听着浴室传来的水声，有些烦躁地坐在沙发上打着游戏，已经连输了三局，他没了兴致，干脆直接锁上了屏。  
金厉旭太善于隐藏情绪，就像是一只胆小的刺猬，它既不会竖起尖刺，也不会朝你露出柔软的肚皮，永远与你保持着最安全的距离。  
但曺圭贤想要更多，他要将那只狐狸驯养。  
恋爱的乐趣全在换来换去。大学选修课上，曺圭贤看着那些文学作品中对于爱情的描述，只觉矫情。此刻他却顿时理解了莫里哀所所谓的“乐趣”：一步步走进对方的领域，战胜他的顾虑，摧毁他的防备，再慢慢让猎物落入早已准备好的圈套中。

金厉旭穿着过于宽大的T恤带着热气从浴室里走了出来，他光着两条白嫩嫩的双腿，衣摆在膝盖上方轻轻晃动，就这样走到了客厅。  
“干嘛不穿裤子。”看着正仰头大口喝水的人，曺圭贤皱了皱眉。  
“痛啊。”金厉旭放下水杯，指了指自己的腰。  
“对图案满意吗？”曺圭贤问道。  
“当然啦。”金厉旭坐到了他身边，拿过了放在沙发旁的长颈鹿抱枕，将湿漉漉地脑袋靠了上去。  
曺圭贤拿过已经准备好的药膏。“需要我帮你吗？”  
金厉旭双脚踩在沙发边缘，抱着长颈鹿抱枕蜷起了身，他侧过头，微长的刘海垂在额前，显得格外乖巧。  
他将脑袋从抱枕后探了出来与曺圭贤对视。  
曺圭贤却不再给金厉旭思考的机会，直接伸出手小心地搂上了他的腰，借力就将人抱坐到了自己的大腿上。  
“在想什么？”他问。  
金厉旭把长颈鹿抱枕扔到了一旁，扭了扭腰调整了一下坐姿，才开口道：“我在想……要不要答应你的邀请。”  
“明明下午的时候很主动啊。”曺圭贤将人拉近，直到鼻息相交融。  
金厉旭伸手搭上了他的肩，凑到他耳边轻声说道：“那就麻烦你……帮我上药吧。”

曺圭贤的手从衣摆下方探入，一寸寸沿着对方的背脊抚过。  
金厉旭凑上前轻轻啄了啄他的唇，调皮地用舌尖舔过他的唇珠。曺圭贤伸手抚上对方的后脑，惩罚似地咬住了金厉旭的下唇，趁着对方吃痛微微张开嘴的瞬间，便攻下了城池，灵活的舌头扫过齿列，舌尖抵着上颚打了个转。  
金厉旭半合着眼，主动地勾上了曺圭贤的脖子，直到被吻到喘不过气，唾液从嘴角滑落，他才不得不推开了曺圭贤。  
“呼……吻技不错。”金厉旭喘着气，他已经起了反应，曺圭贤轻咬着他的脖颈，似乎只要在稍微用点力，就能将他一击毙命，宛如冬日雪地里捕食猎物的狼。  
金厉旭挺起身，故意扭了扭腰，用下身去蹭曺圭贤的挺立。  
曺圭贤拍了拍他的屁股。“这么心急？”说着，他咬上了金厉旭上下滑动的喉结。  
“把我弄疼也没关系的。”金厉旭仰起了头，宛若要将自己奉献。  
曺圭贤的吻沿着他那道美丽的脖颈线一路向下，听到金厉旭的话，他便用虎牙叼起锁骨附近的皮肉，加重了撕咬的力度。同时，曺圭贤的手也没闲着，他隔着那套宽大的T恤，捏起着金厉旭胸前的凸起，再重重将它按回乳晕中。  
直到品到了铁锈味，曺圭贤才依依不舍地松开了口，看着对方白皙皮肤上自己留下的牙印，曺圭贤舔了舔嘴角，拉着金厉旭的手腕让他去摸自己留下的痕迹。  
“喜欢吗？”  
金厉旭没有回答，只是侧过头去咬他的耳垂，一边舔弄着发出诱人的水渍声，一边拉着曺圭贤的手摸到自己的腰侧。  
“帮我脱嘛，圭圭。”金厉旭的声音就在耳侧，黏糊糊的，像是狐狸的尾巴从心尖儿上扫过。  
曺圭贤粗暴地拽下了对方的内裤，那条灰色的棉质内裤就这样挂在了金厉旭的左脚脚腕处，但金厉旭却没把它踢开，只是后仰着腰，去够曺圭贤放在桌上的药膏。  
“不是说要上药吗？”金厉旭将白色的药膏挤在了指尖上。“还是我自己来吧。”  
说着，他挺起身，左手撑在曺圭贤胸前，右手伸手向后探去。  
他熟练地放松着自己的身体，将食指慢慢地插入了穴口。  
曺圭贤舔弄着他胸前的乳粒，温热的舌头隔着粗糙的布料，让人忍不住想颤抖。  
他揉捏着金厉旭挺翘的臀，却故意忽视了那根顶在他小腹上的玩意。  
“圭圭，你摸摸我嘛。”金厉旭嘟着嘴，不满地挺了挺腰。  
曺圭贤却只是握上了他还在为自己扩张的右手手腕。  
“那你教教我，怎么做才会让你舒服嘛？”他模仿着金厉旭撒娇时的语调，睁大了眼装出一副无辜样。  
此时金厉旭已经自己插入了两根手指，开始缓缓抽插了起来。  
曺圭贤的眼神忽然让他红了脸，仿佛自己是诱惑夏娃偷食禁果的蛇。  
趁着金厉旭走神的片刻，曺圭贤的手掰开了臀瓣，指尖在穴口处徘徊了会儿，便一点点地插入了温暖的穴内。  
“啊你！”金厉旭下意识想要抽出自己的手指，曺圭贤却握着他的手腕不让。  
“教教我。”曺圭贤嘴上这么说着，手指却已经开始按压起吸附上来的肠肉。  
在生理性的刺激下，金厉旭下意识地蜷起了脚趾，他的眼前蒙上了一片水雾，身体却渴望着被人狠狠贯穿。  
“直接进来。”他讨好地去吻曺圭贤的嘴角。  
“你不告诉我，我怎么知道应该怎么做啊？”曺圭贤松开了手，待金厉旭撤出自己手指的瞬间，曲起埋在对方体内的手指，用指尖划过敏感的肠肉内壁。  
“嗯！”听着金厉旭拔高的音调，曺圭贤依旧不依不饶。“教教我嘛。”  
金厉旭软着腰，用手抚上了曺圭贤的分身。“用这里……狠狠地插进来。”  
曺圭贤撤出了自己的手指，指尖上还沾着湿黏的膏药。  
金厉旭喘着气，用手轻松扯下了曺圭贤的睡裤。他支起身，一手握住曺圭贤的分身，一手撑在他的小腹上，将穴口对准分身，一点点地慢慢坐了下去。  
可曺圭贤的分身尺寸实在是太过客观，尽管自己做过了润滑，但穴口才堪堪吃进去了半个头，金厉旭便已经疼得腿根打起了颤。  
穴肉一寸寸地贴附上来的感觉实在太过美好。曺圭贤忍着抽插的欲望，看着面前的人喘着气，咬着下唇一点点吞下自己分身的样子，只觉可爱。  
金厉旭深吸了口气，见对方并不打算主动，便干脆发狠一口气狠狠坐到了底。  
“啊……”肠肉被猛地破开的痛感让金厉旭的眼泪夺眶而出。  
曺圭贤吻去了金厉旭眼角边挂着的泪珠，像是安抚受惊的小动物般抚摸着他的后背。  
“你……动啊！”金厉旭好不容易从疼痛中缓了过来，却发现曺圭贤丝毫没有要动的样子。  
“这种姿势，不是一般上面那个人动吗？”说着，曺圭贤捏了捏金厉旭的后颈。“是你自己说你技术还不错的。”  
“……”二人在沉默中对视了三秒。  
金厉旭任命地坐起了身，试着动了动自己的腰，虽然抽插的幅度不大，但埋在体内的性器却依旧让他舒服地哼出了声。  
曺圭贤看准时机，待金厉旭坐下的那一瞬，他忽然使坏地往上猛地一顶，金厉旭发出一声惊叫，顿时软了腰趴在了他的身上。  
曺圭贤一下夺过了主动权，借着还相连的姿势直接把金厉旭从沙发上抱了起来。  
金厉旭像是在海浪中溺了水的人，紧紧地抱住了那一块唯一的浮木。  
曺圭贤搂着他的腰，俯身将他放到了沙发上，脱下了他那件碍事的T恤后，贴心地拿过一旁的企鹅抱枕替他垫在了腰下。  
布料蹭过纹身时那块皮肤依旧会隐隐作痛。  
曺圭贤握着金厉旭的手腕，将他的双手束缚在了头顶。  
下身开始快速抽插起来。  
金厉旭绷紧了双腿，仰着头不住地发出诱人的声音。  
“呜……圭圭……”他开始挣扎起来，每每被顶到深处时，他都有一种小腹似乎要被彻底捅破的幻觉。  
曺圭贤一手按着金厉旭交叉在头顶上方的手腕，一手抚上了他无人抚慰的分身。  
前后的刺激让金厉旭一瞬间达到了高潮，喷射出的白浊弄脏了曺圭贤的手。  
收紧的肠肉让曺圭贤加快了冲刺的速度，他将手上的精液抹在金厉旭胸前的乳粒上，听着金厉旭带有哭腔的呻吟，扣着那人的胯骨将性器撞入了最深处。  
被内射的感觉并不好受，金厉旭整个人在沙发上止不住地颤抖着。  
曺圭贤抽出性器，伸手摸了摸金厉旭的小腹。“这里，吃饱了呢。”  
金厉旭哭红了脸，伸着手向下摸去，体内的白浊从穴口缓缓淌出。  
“别、别弄脏了沙发。”他打了个哭嗝，有些结巴地说道。  
曺圭贤顿时觉得自己又硬了。

09.

金厉旭醒来时，腰间的酸痛感让他倒吸了一口冷气。他揉了揉眼睛，被窝里似乎还有另一个人的余温。他翻了个身，将整个人裹进了被子里，昨晚做完后他早已困得分不清东西南北，曺圭贤抱着他去洗了澡，接着将他带回了自己的房间。  
房间门被推开，金厉旭被人从被窝里扒了出来。  
“准备起来吃中饭。”曺圭贤捏了捏他的脸。  
金厉旭磨蹭着从床上坐了起来，饭香味从门外飘了进来，刺激着他的味觉神经。  
“还没吃过圭圭做的饭呢。”金厉旭穿上拖鞋，朝浴室走去。  
曺圭贤看着那人摇摇晃晃的背影，开口道：“要不要我帮你啊？”  
“不用！！！”金厉旭中气十足的声音从浴室传来。

洗漱完，金厉旭坐到餐桌前，看着砂锅里的鸡汤，迫不及待地拿起了汤勺。“还挺费心思嘛。”  
“你下午有安排吗？”曺圭贤问道。  
“之前约了房东今天傍晚的时候去看房子呢。”金厉旭说道。“怎么了？”  
曺圭贤顿了一顿，将原本想说的话咽了回去。他摇摇头。“要我陪你一起去看看吗？”  
“不用啦，只是先去看看，还没确定要租呢。”金厉旭小口小口地喝着鸡汤。“等这个月底我拿到了工资，就能先把这个月的房租给你啦！”  
昨晚才刚上过床，今天却能笑着坐在这儿和你划清界限，曺圭贤看着坐在餐桌对面的人，才发觉原来所谓的驯服困难重重。  
狐狸正躲在树干后晃着毛茸茸的尾巴打量着自己。  
金厉旭并不是一个有安全感的人，因此他更善于与人保持距离。

之后的生活像是回到了原点，金厉旭依旧会替他准备晚饭，二人坐在餐桌旁聊些日常的话题。纹身逐渐开始愈合结疤，关于搬家的话题也再无人提及。  
摘下手套，嘱咐了几句注意事项后，曺圭贤送客人离开了工作室，天已经彻底黑了下来。由于客人要求纹满背，曺圭贤便提前给金厉旭发了短信，告诉他今晚不回家吃饭了。  
他收拾完工作室，忽然想起了那块被金厉旭抵押在这里的手表。他拉开抽屉，将手表从盒中取出，盯着转动的秒针，想起了那天金厉旭望着窗外看日落时孤寂的模样。

曺圭贤推门走进了那家他常去喝酒的清吧内。由于时间还早，酒吧内人并不多，他点了杯清酒，挑了个离舞台不远的位置坐了下来。  
他看了眼时间，想着过一会儿应该会有暖场表演。果然，金厉旭穿着一身黑色西装从后台走了出来，坐到了钢琴前。  
曺圭贤盯着他的侧颜，看着他的手指落在琴键上，他抿了口杯中的酒，叫来了服务员。  
“可以点歌吗？”  
“抱歉先生，我们的驻唱小姐将于11点准时登台，您可以提前将您想要点的曲子告诉我。”  
“没关系，我只想点一首钢琴曲。麻烦你帮我转达给那位先生。”

金厉旭听到有人要点歌时有些莫名其妙，但当他接到歌单时，惊讶之余他转过身，在昏暗的环境下尝试去寻找那人的身影。  
李斯特的《爱之梦》。  
他一眼便发现了那个坐在舞台附近眼神炙热的人。  
金厉旭叹了口气，动了动手腕，手指轻轻落在了琴键上，指腹发力。优雅的旋律从指间下飘了出来，琴音起伏，宛如炎热夏日中涌来的海浪。  
此刻，曺圭贤的眼里只剩下金厉旭一人。  
一曲结束，驻唱换上华丽的演出服走上了舞台，曺圭贤喝完了杯中的酒，便起身结账离开了。

金厉旭从未觉得在演奏时时间流逝变得如此漫长，看着空了的座位，他有些心不在焉地弹奏着准备好的乐曲。  
表演结束，他便立刻冲到后台换下了衣服，一起表演的驻唱姐姐笑着调侃了他两句，往日他还会回怼上几句，可现在他只想立刻见到曺圭贤。  
走出酒吧，他便一眼看到了那个站在路边的人。  
金厉旭跑上前，尽管想一把抱住曺圭贤，但他还是理智地在那人面前刹住了车。  
曺圭贤却先伸出手，将他搂进了怀里。  
“厉旭。”他低下头，用下巴蹭了蹭金厉旭的肩膀。  
他们身边是来来往往的车辆，但金厉旭却似乎能听到那强劲有力却又带着慌乱的心跳声，不知是曺圭贤的，还是自己的。  
“驯服我吧。”曺圭贤说道。  
金厉旭突然觉得很想哭，他抬起头，看着曺圭贤的眼睛。“谢谢你，圭圭。……谢谢。”  
曺圭贤在夏夜温柔的风里去吻他的唇。  
他们并肩走在去停车场的路上，就像第一天相遇时的那个夜晚。但不同的是，今晚，二人十指相扣，感受着彼此掌心的温度。

10.

天色逐渐暗了下来，房间内拉上了薄薄的纱帘，落日下橘色的光温柔地探进了屋内。  
曺圭贤正搂着金厉旭在床上安稳地睡着，他们下午一起窝在家看了部电影，大概是依偎在一起的姿势太过舒适，困意渐渐涌了上来，金厉旭便拉着曺圭贤进了房间，打算睡个午觉。  
曺圭贤最近忙着开始看起了房子，说是觉得现在这个公寓对于两个人而言还是太小，想换个更大一些的，金厉旭也就把决定权全权交给了他。  
那块手表依旧被曺圭贤放在了工作室，他曾询问过金厉旭是否要将表归还，但金厉旭却拒绝了。“就寄存在你那儿吧。”  
那时他决定抛下一切回国，对方留给自己的东西便全部扔在了法国，唯有那块表，金厉旭犹豫再三，还是带了回来。  
但现在，这一切都不重要了。  
他看着打在墙面上的光影，耳边是曺圭贤平稳的呼吸声。  
黏人的大企鹅整个人都贴在了他的身侧，脑袋抵着金厉旭的肩头，细碎的头发打在他的脸侧。  
金厉旭伸出手替他捋了捋睡得乱七八糟的头发。  
不再是醒来时在黑暗中不知所措的迷茫及惆怅，此刻金厉旭只觉无比安心。  
他大概也没有那么讨厌冬天了。  
金厉旭望着窗外渐渐消失的夕阳，再次进入了梦乡。

END.

番外

曺圭贤手握香槟杯，有些无聊地在宴会厅内穿梭着。本来只是受邀来参加一个朋友的商业活动，没想到竟还有晚宴。他扯了扯自己的领带，打算找个时机提前离开。  
但没想到会在这里遇上许久未见的大学同学。  
“圭！”李东海手里还捧着一小块没吃完的蛋糕，就这样急急忙忙地冲他跑了过来。“好久没见啦！”  
曺圭贤看着李东海，一身深蓝色高定西装，配上他那副天真无邪的脸庞，明明比自己还大两岁，可怎么看都还是一副大学刚毕业的模样。  
“你怎么在这？你不是跟着李赫宰去美国发展了吗？”曺圭贤环顾了一圈四周。“他没和你一起？”  
“这几年一直在海外，也没时间回来陪陪父母，我们就想着干脆回来吧。”李东海一口吃掉了手里的蛋糕，拍了拍手上的蛋糕碎末。“你呢？听说曺师傅的名气现在在圈子里越来越大啦。”  
“那倒也没有。”他嫌弃地摇摇头。  
“你要不要考虑拿李赫宰练练手？”李东海用手肘轻轻撞了撞他。  
“……我觉得李赫宰估计不太愿意。”  
嗯，几年过去了，李东海虽然依旧很帅，但的确还是个傻子。曺圭贤在心里总结道。  
“哦对了，今天我是和一个在美国认识的朋友一起来的！”李东海指了指不远处正在和别人交谈的男人。“一起认识一下啊！”  
曺圭贤本想找个借口赶紧离开，结果没想到直接被李东海拽着走了过去。  
得，看来想早点回家的愿望是彻底破灭了。  
“钟云哥。”李东海待他们聊完，才拉着曺圭贤走了过去。“这是我的大学学弟曺圭贤。”  
“你好。”对方礼貌地冲曺圭贤伸出了手。  
曺圭贤只好握了上去。“你好。”  
面前的男人梳着背头，身形高挺，气场极强，一双丹凤眼笑起来时带着疏离。  
“我其实只是受李赫宰的嘱托过来看着他让他别乱喝酒罢了。”金钟云的语气中有些无奈。  
“我哪有乱喝！”李东海皱了皱眉。“而且我都36岁了……”他小声嘀咕道。  
曺圭贤没忍住笑了出来。“酒量差和年龄没什么关系。”  
“对了。”李东海的思维极其跳跃。“我这次和赫宰回来，是打算领养一个孩子。”  
“你们决定了？”金钟云问道。  
“嗯。赫宰很喜欢孩子，我们在这一年里想了很多，还是决定了去领养一个。”说着，李东海有些害羞地低下了头。“我也很想当爸爸。”  
“那你喜欢男孩还是女孩？”曺圭贤问道。  
“都可以，我们最近正联系着福利院，打算选一天过去看一看呢。”李东海话锋一转。“你呢？”  
“什么？”曺圭贤明知故问。  
“男朋友啊！什么时候带出来一起见见啊？”李东海眨眨眼。“昌珉可和我说了。”  
曺圭贤顿时在心里给沈昌珉记上了一笔。  
“以后有的是机会。”然而占有欲超级强的曺圭贤才不想把金厉旭介绍给自己的朋友。“对了，我现在有两个超级可爱的侄子。”说着，他掏出了手机。  
曺圭贤点开了一段在姐姐家喂孩子吃饭的视频，两个刚满一岁的宝宝坐在婴儿椅上，对送到嘴前的饭勺充满了抗拒。  
曺圭贤喂了好几次，都被两个孩子无情地转头拒绝了。  
摄像者爽朗的笑声从画面外传了出来。  
金钟云将视线从对方的手机屏幕上挪开，抬眼去看曺圭贤。  
“宝宝们果然都是天使啊。”李东海看着视频，心化成一片一片的棉花糖。丝毫没有注意到一旁金钟云收敛起了笑意。  
金钟云轻轻拍了拍李东海的肩膀。“我出去接个电话。”  
看着金钟云匆匆离开的背影，曺圭贤收起了手机。“赶紧和李赫宰养一个，我要玩。”他说得理直气壮。“玩哭了还给你。”

雨后的夜空中难得地出现了两颗肉眼可见的星星。曺圭贤沿着走廊走到了宴会厅后方的庭院内，见金钟云正坐在院内抽着烟。  
“东海正找你呢。”他走到了金钟云的身旁。  
“抽完这根就回去。”金钟云抖了抖烟灰，猩红的烟头在黑夜中忽明忽暗。  
曺圭贤站在一旁不再说话，他望着夜空，仿佛只是出来透气。  
“我能问一个问题吗？”金钟云起身，按灭了手中的烟。  
“你说。”  
“他……还在坚持弹琴吗？”金钟云犹豫了一下，并没有将名字说出口。  
“嗯，他现在是钢琴老师了。”曺圭贤说道。  
“挺好的。”金钟云笑了起来，从曺圭贤身边擦肩而过，朝着宴会厅走去。

曺圭贤回到家，金厉旭正坐在客厅玩着填色游戏。  
“回来啦。”他从沙发上探了个脑袋出来。  
曺圭贤直直将他扑进了沙发里，与他交换了一个带着酒味的吻。  
“怎么了？”金厉旭揉了揉他的脑袋。  
“我要是早点遇到你就好了。”曺圭贤有些闷闷不乐。  
回家的路上，一想到金厉旭第一次接吻，或是做_爱时那些生涩的反应统统给别人看去了，他便心里酸得直冒泡。  
敏感的金厉旭很快意识到了些什么。“你今天是见到谁了吗？”他问。  
曺圭贤摇摇头，又点了点头。  
他伸手去摸金厉旭腰侧的纹身。  
“没关系的。”金厉旭揉了揉曺圭贤的脑袋。“相遇得再早又有什么用呢？”他的手指沿着曺圭贤的后颈缓缓插进了他细密的发丝中。“你可是要和我一起走完人生的人啊，我们还有那么多年一起相伴的日子。”  
说完，他吻了吻曺圭贤的额头。

金厉旭被曺圭贤以公主抱的方式给抱了起来。  
“不行，你得把我们之前错过的那些都补回来。”说着，他便把人抱进了卧室。  
金厉旭被温柔地放到了床上，他用膝盖蹭了蹭俯在自己身上那人的小腹。“我看你就是找个借口想做罢了。”  
“当然不是。”曺圭贤握住了他的脚腕。“我是说，接吻、拥抱、约会……我全都要补回来。”他吻着金厉旭的唇，感受着金厉旭的体温。  
“好。”金厉旭捏了捏他的后颈。“都补给你。”  
反正后半辈子也都是你的了。

FIN.

一些引用到《小王子》原著中的片段：

*关于四十四次日落：  
“有一天，我看了四十四次日落。”  
过了一会你又说道，  
“你知道的，当人们感到苦闷悲伤的时候，总是喜欢日落的。”  
“所以看了四十四次日落的那天，你特别伤心吗?”  
然而小王子没有回答我。

*满天繁星之所以美丽，也都是因为那一朵看不见的玫瑰。：如果有人爱上了在这数百万颗星星中独一无二的一株花，当他看着这些星星的时候，这就足以使他感到幸福。

*驯服总是需要冒着掉眼泪的风险：如果你要驯服一个人，就要冒着掉眼泪的危险。

*其他引用片段：  
*恋爱的乐趣全在换来换去。：恋爱的乐趣全在换来换去。说好话，赔小心，打动一个美貌少女的春心；看见自己一天比一天小有进展；装癫狂，流眼泪，叹长气，进攻一颗不愿投降的娇羞的心灵；一步一步摧毁她抵抗我们的各种微弱的障碍；战胜她引以为荣的重重顾虑，慢慢地把她带进我们希望她落入的圈套：我们感到一种乐不可支的欢愉。可是我们一成了她的主子，也就没有什么可说、可希罕的了。热情的妙处不见了；假使没有新的对象唤醒我们的欲望、没有引人入胜的征战的好景在心头出现，我们就要在这种爱情的死海睡着了。——《唐璜》莫里哀

*李斯特的《爱之梦》：歌曲来源于德国浪漫派革命者佛拉里拉特的诗集《一瞬间》中的抒情诗“爱吧!你可以爱的这样久”。


End file.
